The Kingsguard
by Inverted Logic
Summary: Percy Jackson is named the new deputy commander of the royal guard on the planet Olympia and his job is to keep the daughter of the king, Princess Annabeth save. When suddenly revolutionaries attempt to wipe out the whole royal family his job gets a lot more difficult. Future-Fic! Pairings are Percy/Annabeth (you just can t write it without those two), Piper/Jason and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Percy Jackson is named the new deputy commander of the royal guard on the planet Olympia and his job is to keep the daughter of the king, Princess Annabeth save. When suddenly revolutionaries attempt to wipe out the whole royal family his job gets a lot more difficult.

Pairings are Percy/Annabeth (you just can´t write it without those two), Piper/Jason and many more.

 **I honestly got a bit bored with my old story (don´t worry I´m going to finish the old story too) so I stared to get some new ideas and boom this story was born.**

 **So first things first this story plays in the future and has some Star Wars elements in it (lightsaber, blaster, etc.). If you are not that much into that kind of stuff I would still recommend reading it because I will try to keep the whole future-tech-stuff out of the story as much as possible and focus a bit more on the romance part.**

 **This story is rated M for the sole reason of giving me more freedom to write the stuff I want to. There might be some lemons in it but you can skip those if you want to. I will put a warning in front the start and end of the scene.**

 **Now I´m going to repeat this for all the fans of my old story "After Blood of Olympus": I will continue writing on that story too so don´t worry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own the Percy Jackson universe, all rights to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 1**

Percy Jackson was walking up the big marble stairway that lead to the chambers of princess´ Annabeth Chase, the daughter of the King from Olympia Frederick Chase.

He was pretty proud of himself. Not every day you get named deputy commander of the royal guard. Especially not at his age. When he joined the guard he was barely fifteen years old, which was really young.

And now four years later their former commander resigned from his position and apparently the king was very satisfied with him so he was named the new deputy commander. Which was of course a huge honor for him because he was still one of the younger soldiers in the guard.

Now from the outside that didn´t change very much. He still wore his white battle armor, the same white helmet, the same energy shield, the same lightsaber and the same blaster. Only the new golden stars on his cape indicated his new position.

But what mattered more to him was that he was now in charge of protecting a very good friend of his, the princess Annabeth Chase.

Now maybe you are asking yourself how does a simple guard get to be friends with a princess? Well to be honest he wasn´t just a simple guard.

His father was the commander of all the battleships of Olympia for a pretty long time and was close friends with the king. Therefore his family was pretty wealthy and so he got to go to the royal academy where he met the princess at their first year. At first they didn´t liked each other that much but after a couple days they got very close friends and where practically inseparable.

It was a bit hard to maintain that friendship after they graduated but shortly after that he joined the royal guard and they got to meet a bit more again but still too less for his liking. But now he got to be around her all the time and he was really excited about that. And hopefully she was too.

Anyways he was just about to tell her to good news when I got a message on my holo-watch. **(AN: that's basically a holographic smartwatch).**

It said that I was required at the infirmary, apparently someone of my fellow guards got hurt pretty badly.

Sighing I turned around and ran down the stairs again.

When I pushed the doors open that lead into the infirmary a nurse immediately pointed to the nearest room.

The sight of the hurt guard almost made me flinch. They had already taken of his armor and there was a huge wound at his hip that was slightly burned. His face was contorted in pain and a nurse was slowly injecting something in his left arm that instantly knocked him out.

One nurse put her hand on my shoulder and led me out of the room again. When we were outside she said "He´ll survive but he needs to rest now."

I nodded and asked "How did it happen?"

"We assume that he got hit from behind by a blaster. His armor luckily absorbed most of the hit but it will still take a couple days until he will be able to leave the bed again. The armor is currently getting examined by couple of engineers. They will be able to tell you more about the incident."

I thanked her and shortly afterward left the infirmary to find Annabeth.

If someone was able to shoot one of our guards then the members of the royal family could be the next targets.

Annabeth´s POV

I was sitting on my bed when I heard someone knock at my door and then a voice that I knew so well asked "Princess, my I enter?"

"Sure come in!" I answered with a smile.

The door soundly creaked open and revealed her best friend Percy Jackson.

I shortly studied him. He wore his usual armor but now there where two little stars at the bottom of his cape. Honestly I wasn´t that surprised that he got to be the new deputy commander because not only was he one of the best light saber fighters but he also proofed to have the courage to stand up to his fellow guards. But most of all he was one of the most loyal soldiers they have.

"So you did it? Got the new job?" I said and hugged him and I had to say it felt pretty amazing. His arms where strong and warm and it felt as if she belonged there… Yea way to go Annabeth crush on your best friend!

After a couple of seconds he let me go and smirked.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"Yea I got promoted and guess what Wise Girl I´m now your personal guard!" he told me.

Okay now that were really great news. Over the last couple of years I was guarded by a bunch of people. Some of them were quite annoying actually.

For example someone actually came into my sleeping quarters in the middle of the night because he heard something. Then he thought my clothes rack was an enemy and when he tackled the rack he almost fell out of the window.

The last one though was a rather old soldier named Hedge. I actually enjoyed his company but then he got promoted to a general and had to leave.

And now I got Percy, her best friend and they could hang out again as much as they wanted.

So instead of answering I just hugged him again. Man I slowly get addicted to that.

When we parted he had this stupid grin on his face so I was probably not the only one who enjoyed the hug that much.

"Alright what are we gonna do… your Highness?" he added the last part mockingly.

"Oh I don´t know. Maybe I´m going to hang out with the girls today."

Percy groaned and I just smirked in an evil manner. No one ever mocked me.

 **So what do you say guys? Good? Bad?**

 **Send me your thoughts about the new story in a review. Thanks!**

 **Anyway, Peace out!**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to all my readers who are already following this story. It means a lot to me that people like what I write. Currently I think about making the chapters a bit longer. Please leave your thoughts about that in a review.**

 **Chapter 2**

Jason´s POV

"Alright recruits! Raise your lightsabers!" I commanded and was a bit surprised how… mature? My voice sounded. It was kind of strict, not too harsh though and demanded absolute obedience.

Now I never really gave the commands before. Actually not so long ago, about 4 years ago, I was in the same shoes as those recruits before me. But now that I was part of the royal guard, which was about the greatest honor you could receive as and soldier, I had to get used to commanding people.

My good friend and now commander Percy Jackson thought it would be a good idea to let me supervise the training of the new recruits, to get used to the whole stuff. And I got to say it feels amazing to shoo the newbies around a bit.

With satisfaction I watched as my command was immediately followed and fifteen lightsabers where raised. Then I yelled "Good. Sheathe! Now off to the shooting range and practice some shots. Distance 40 meters!"

As the recruits turned and ran to the shooting range I heard someone behind me commenting "Not bad! Maybe I retire and you´ll be trainer!"

"Chiron?" I asked and turned around to meet my old trainer "I thought you had the day off?"

He waved off "No I don´t Percy just asked me to leave you the recruits one day and see how you would perform with the pressure of leading a bunch of people."

If I had to be honest that didn´t surprised me that much. Of course they had someone to see if I could do it or not. I just didn´t expected Chiron to be that one.

"Anyways good to see you again!" I said and shook his hand.

"You too Jason."

Suddenly I got a call on my holo-watch.

Immediately the face of commander Quintus appeared "Jason we need you at the palace! There has been an attack on one of our guards! Clarisse is sending out small groups of guards around the whole place to find the attacker. Join them at the entrance!"

"Yes, Sir!" I said and with that Quintus canceled the call.

And attack on one of the guards? How has someone even made it into the palace with a not authorized weapon? The only people who were allowed to wear weapons were members of the royal guard.

"Um Chrion would you mind to look after the rookies for now? I got to go to the palace. It seems that there has been some kind of attack!"

The eyes of my ex-trainer widened "Sure, sure! Hurry!"

With that I ran across the training ground and made my way to the palace. An impatient looking Clarisse was already waiting for me there "About time you showed up!"

I stopped in front of her and tried to catch my breath for a second. It was about three miles from here to the training grounds. Yes of course I could have just taken a taxi but did you ever tried to squeeze yourself in a small seat while wearing full armor? I tell you not funny.

"Alright!" Clarisse started and some other guards gathered around them "Travis you lead the Alpha-Squad. Check the western part of the garden and take Connor and Jake with you. Beckendorf you lead the Bravo-Squad and search inside the palace. Chris and Will are going to accompany you. The rest comes with me to the east side of the garden. Got it?"

No one dared to make a sound but we all nodded.

"When you find him. Remember we need him alive. I know that we all want to avenge Clovis, so if you find him just kick him in the nuts or something but no killing!" **AN: Clovis was the guy that got shot I totally forgot to give him a face, sorry about that.**

Now that was very unlike Clarisse. Normally she was definitely not the type who would hesitate the pull the trigger. Strange.

Annabeth´s POV

I blew one of my blonde curls out of my face and tried not to groan.

After I told Percy that I wanted to visit Piper and some of my other friends he explained that I couldn´t leave my room because apparently there was someone in the castle who shot one of the guards. So until the guy was found or Percy believed it was save again I wasn´t allowed to go anywhere.

Normally that wouldn´t be much of a problem because this way I would be able to hang around with Percy in my room but unfortunately he was currently standing outside of my room to talk with Quintus about what would happen if they wouldn´t be able to find the guy that shot the guard.

"… don´t think Clovis… main target… increase… around the king… " that´s all I heard from their discussion and it annoyed me that I couldn´t catch more of it. It was surely more interesting than what she was doing right now: Nothing.

After what seemed like an eternity she could hear Quintus saying "You found him? That's good bring him to the interrogation room. Percy and I are on our way!"

So they found the guy already? Wow that was fast. If I was honest I didn´t really expected them to find him at all. How do you even find someone if you don´t know his face?

Anyway the door opened and Percy said in a professional manner "Princess we managed to capture the guy. The commander and I will start the interrogation immediately. It´s best if you stay here for a while though until we know everything."

I rose my eyebrow. Percy never talked to me like that unless there were people around… then I noticed that Quintus was still there and I understood.

I nodded and with that they closed the door again and left.

Percy´s POV

As we stood in front of the door that lead to the interrogation room I asked Quintus "How did they find him so fast? I mean why did he even stayed in the palace for so long?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it was just an idiot or Clovis managed to shoot him before he went down." Quintus answered and opened the heavy iron door.

That made even less sense. Clovis blaster wasn´t out of his holster and neither was his lightsaber which meant that he definitely had no time to react to the attack.

But why would someone who managed to take out a guard be stupid enough to get caught?

Unless…

It hit me as soon as I saw the face of Leo who was chained to his chair that something was definitely not right. Leo was a scientist and engineer in their technical department. A short elfish looking guy who wouldn´t be able to harm a fly.

"… I tell you! You got the wrong guy!" Leo said to Clarisse.

I knew for sure that he wasn´t the assassin they were searching for. And that meant he might be still somewhere in the palace.

Quintus narrowed his eyes, he too knew Leo and that he couldn´t possibly be the right one.

"Uh Commander? How many people are guarding the king right now?" I asked.

"I have five guards ordered to protect him as soon as I knew about the assassin. Why?" my supervisor answered.

So the king couldn´t be in danger but what about…

"Annabeth!" I said and my eyes widened.

I immediately turned around and ran as fast as possible back from where I came.

The target was never Clovis and neither was the king! It was the princess!

That thought only got confirmed when I heard her scream.

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Oh I just love cliffhangers! You too? (Hehe)**

 **Anyways I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _I immediately turned around and ran as fast as possible back from where I came._

 _The target was never Clovis and neither was the king! It was the princess!_

 _That thought only got confirmed when I heard her scream._

Instantly I drew my lightsaber and quickened my pace if that was even possible. The only thought in my mind was to save Annabeth, no matter the cost.

As I ran around the next corner I saw them.

Annabeth was with her back against a wall holding something that looked like a wooden broomstick to protect herself. The attacker wore a black fighting suit and his entire face was masked with a black cloth and a polarized sunglass.

First the attacker didn´t even noticed him and walked closer to Annabeth who swung her improvised weapon at him which he just grabbed with one hand and then threw away.

I was just about to stab him from behind with my saber but the assassin obviously noticed me and turned around quicker than I thought was possible and dodged my strike.

Then it was his turn to slash out at me but I blocked it with ease and countered with a kick to his feet. He seemed to have predicted that though and just jumped to the side and he would have almost cut of my left leg if I hadn´t made a backflip to evade that.

Just after a couple of seconds I noticed that maybe for the first time in many years someone might be able to defeat me in close quarter combat. But then he again reminded himself that he didn´t really needed to win. He just had to prolong the fight long enough for his comrades to reach him.

But the assassin seemed to realize that too because suddenly then he suddenly drew his blaster from his belt and shot at me which I managed to deflect but that gave him enough time to draw a smoke grenade and to disappear.

When the smoke faded I was relieved that Annabeth was still there. Coughing because of the smoke but she was alive and that was the only thing that mattered right now.

I deactivated my lightsaber and rushed to her side "Are you alright?"

The princess was shaking but managed to answer "B-been better but I´m not hurt."

Then she hugged me fiercely and I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Thanks." She muttered and leaned her head against my chest.

"Anytime." I said and kissed the top of her head. Now that wasn´t meant to be any romantic or something but it certainly felt like that for him.

Which was bad, considering that she was his boss´ daughter and future queen. But he left that aside for a moment and just enjoyed the feeling of her warm body against his.

When they parted he managed to around himself. The part of the hallway they had fought resembled a small battlefield. The walls where covered in black dust from the smoke grenade, the lamps in the whole area where destroyed by the same reason and there was a small hole in the wall from the blaster shot he had deflected. The once red carped on the floor was burned at some parts and also covered in black dust.

"Woa what happened here?" a voice behind me asked. It was Jason the newest addition to the royal guard and a good friend of mine. He still had his lightsaber in his hand obviously he had expected a fight. Technically Jason was not allowed to ask his superior questions like that, but I let that slide for the moment.

"Is the princess okay?" he then asked.

I nodded and said "Yea she is okay. The attacker fled through the window I think."

Jason looked at the broken window at the end of the hallway "Yea looks like it. The rest of the team should be here soon."

As soon as he said that six guards ran around the corner, each of them looked ready for a battle. They looked almost disappointed when they saw that there was no one to fight anymore.

"So you say it was all part of the assassins plan to shoot Clovis so he could catch the Princess without any guards around?" Quintus asked.

We were currently sitting in a small circle in the office of the royal guard. Annabeth sat next to me and on the opposite side was the king and the commander. Jason and some other guards where standing around them.

"Yes."

"But how should he know that we would catch the wrong guy? And how did he knew when that would happen?"

I thought about that for a moment and answered finally "I don´t think that Leo has anything to do with the whole thing. He probably got a call from someone to help him out with something. Maybe it was the assassin himself who called him."

The commander stroked his chin and finally nodded "That sounds good enough for me, but that doesn´t explain why that engineer carried the same gun around him that we were looking for."

This time one of the newer guards, Michael Yew shyly spoke up "Uh the prisoner says that he found the weapon on his desk after he came back from a break."

"Did he said why he was carrying it around the garden of the palace?" Quintus asked.

"Yes Commander. He said that it is an old blaster that was used a couple years ago by the guard and he later got a call from the arsenal to deliver it to them at 2´o clock." Michael answered.

"Did you checked whether he really got the call or not?" I then wanted to know.

"He indeed got the call from the arsenal Sir, but no one of the people who work there sent that message." I raised my eyebrow and told him to continue "You see the message was sent at 11:34am. But everyone who works there was currently at lunch. We have numerous witnesses for that."

So the assassin somehow managed to get into the arsenal which was almost impossible because the only door that led into it was locked with one of the best security systems available.

The only people that were able to enter are those who work there, about half of the royal guard and the king of course.

Everyone knew the obvious answer to the problem but no one dared to speak it out loud. Till Annabeth besides me broke the silence "So the assassin either managed to fool our security system or we have a traitor in our rows."

I knew it was to only possible solution but I refused to believe it.

 _A traitor? In the royal guard?_

"We won´t be able to find the guy fast enough." Quintus finally said "I´d say we increase the security measures around all members of the royal family till we find him."

King Frederick nodded "Good do what you have to do. But try to focus on finding the traitor. First of all every single member of the royal guard will be interrogated."

Then he looked each of us in the face "I know I have the most loyal men and women in this guard but if there is a traitor in our rows we have to find him."

 **There you go the third chapter of the story.**

 **For all of those who wait for the newest chapter of "After the Blood of Olympus": The next chapter is going to come out soon. I have to say though that I will focus more on this story because honestly I enjoy writing on "The kingsguard" way more.**

 **Anyways leave your thoughts about what is going to happen next in a review and also if you find some grammar mistakes make sure to write me.**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Percy´s POV

I smiled as I watched Annabeth walk next to me through the garden. It´s been a week since the assassination attempt and every single member of the royal guard had been questioned. All of them had had a bulletproof alibi so we assumed that we didn´t have a traitor in our rows and that the assassin somehow managed to trick our security system.

Everything has gone back to normal again and I was quite relieved about that because I had to spend the last few days with interrogation my men which wasn´t very pleasant on both sides. What was even worse was that due to the increase of their security measures he couldn´t spend a single hour with Annabeth alone because now there had been always at least one other guard around her.

And I was really glad that I could decrease those measurements again after a week.

This now was the first time I could talk to Annabeth again as my best friend and not as the dutiful guard.

The last week gave me a lot of time to think about our friendship though. The moment when I held her in my arms after the assassination attempt seemed to always be in my mind. How her body felt against mine. Her sweet scent. How it felt right for her to be by my side. And of course the part where I kissed her head…

"What are you thinking about?" Annabeth asked me and stopped my daydream and I tried to wipe that dreamy look of my face.

 _Get a hold of yourself she is a god damn princess and you´re just a guard!_

"I- uh… you actually." I confessed.

 _Way to go man! Why don´t you just fall on your knees and ask for her hand? Idiot!_

Annabeth blushed and I carefully avoided to look her into the eyes. Those beautiful grey…

 _Snap out of it man!_

There was some awkward silence until she decided to change the topic "By the way my father asked me yesterday to accompany him to the meeting with the Trade Union."

"Really? That's great!" I said excited for her "When and where will it be?"

She waved her fingers through her blonde curls looking a bit nervous "Yea that´s the thing… it will be tomorrow at Delphi."

I raised my eyebrow, that was pretty damn soon and as her personal guard I probably have to go with her. Which means that I have to pack my stuff this night.

"Do you expect some problems with the negotiation?" I asked her.

She shook her head "No, not really. I don´t think that the meeting is going to take very long. It´s probably just about some new trading taxes or a goods bottleneck. They are also going to celebrate the 225th year of existence of the union."

I was just about to say something but then I heard footsteps behind us and I turned around to see the king with his guards walking to them.

"Ah Annabeth and Commander Jackson, just who I was looking for! Follow me please." he said and made his way towards his office.

"So I believe my daughter already told you about the upcoming negotiation with the trading union?" the king asked as soon as they were alone in his office.

"Yes your majesty."

"Good!" he said and sat down in his chair "As Annabeth´s guard you will accompany us of course. But as you know guards from other planets are not allowed in the discussion hall, which isn´t a real problem because the entrance is heavily guarded. The thing is that guards are also not allowed during the ball were we are pretty easy targets. Therefore you will be Annabeth´s companion and not her guard. This way you will be allowed to enter and are able to watch over her."

I had to hold myself back from dancing happily around and looked at Annabeth who had a slight smile on her face. Then I returned my attention back to the king and answered with a professional monotone voice "As you wish, your majesty!"

King Frederick looked at us with a slightly amused expression and I had the bad feeling that the king knew exactly what I was thinking the whole time.

"Very well Commander! You may wait outside now. I have something to talk about with my daughter."

Annabeth´s POV

I winced as Percy closed the door behind him. I had a feeling what my father wanted to talk with me about and I desperately tried to avoid this discussion.

"What you want to talk with me about? Is it about the travel …" I stared but the king interrupted me.

"You know, the both of you remind me of your mother and me."

 _Damn it! I was right!_

The fact that I liked Percy was not something I really wanted to talk about because I knew that in the end we just weren´t meant to be. You see as a princess I was expected to marry some aristocrat from Olympia. Which one would it be? I had no idea. Percy was deputy commander of the royal guard which put him in a pretty high position on the planet but not quite high enough to be allowed to be with me.

"Uh who?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

My father rolled his eyes "You know very well who I´m talking about. I can see the way you look at him."

I sighed in defeat and I knew that he would tell me to let go of my silly crush and do what I was expected to "I know it´s stupid but I can´t just stop liking him!"

"Annabeth-"

But I interrupted him "Why did you even let him accompany me when you knew how I feel? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

I expected him to be angry with me for talking back but he just put a hand on my shoulder an looked me into the eyes "You know I once married a woman because of my duty. I never expected to fall in love with her, but I did. It was your mother. And because I know how it feels, I don´t want my daughter to miss out on those kind of things."

I couldn´t believe what my father just said. Did he just gave me his permission with Percy?

 **I know this was kind of a filler chapter but sometimes the little things are just as important as the big ones. Next chapter is going to contain a bit more Percy/Annabeth so stay tuned for more chapters. Until next time**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Percy´s POV

"We are about to leave hyperspace! Please remain siting in your chair." the voice of the captain echoed through the whole spaceship.

I was sitting next to Annabeth who seemed to be smiling ever since she left the office of her father, which made me wonder what they were talking about. Maybe she would met some old friends in Delphi or something like that.

"You look good with that new suit." she said, breaking the silence.

Oh right! Because I was going to accompany her throughout the whole trip I had to disguise myself as some rich aristocrat. Otherwise I wouldn´t be allowed to attend the negotiation or the ball. So shortly before we left Olympia a servant of the king gave me this new suit and I got to say it felt good for once to not wear the heavy armor of the royal guard.

"Uh thanks?" I replied, feeling a bit uncertain whether she was teasing me or not. Her smile looked honest though. I grinned back and looked out of the window to see that we were just arriving at the planet Delphi.

"So… how long do you think will the meeting take?" I asked her.

"Maybe two or three hours? It mostly depends on whether Minos the king from Tartarus is moody today or not. He is famous for his hour long rants when he hasn´t had a great day." Annabeth answered. The venom in her voice, when she mentioned Minos, clearly indicated that she didn´t liked that guy very much.

I decided to take a good look at that Minos guy before he could get anywhere close to Annabeth.

Then a barely noticeable groan went through the ship which indicated that we have reached our destination and I took that as my signal to stand up to give the rest of the guards a short overview of the general plan.

"Alright soldiers, as you know guards aren´t allowed behind the gates so your job is to guard the area around the ship. We have no clear information when we´ll be back, but I guess it going to be tomorrow. As long as I´m away Clarisse will be in charge!" I told them and they nodded.

When I turned around I saw Annabeth grinning at me "You got them quite under control, don´t you?"

I chuckled at that "Well I´m their superior, so they better listen to me if they don´t want to get kicked out of the royal guard."

"True… Anyway let´s go! My dad is probably already waiting for us!"

With that she went to the exit of the spaceship to join the king and I followed her.

"No, no! We won´t come to a conclusion under those terms!" Minos yelled for maybe the thousandth time that day. I had to suppress a groan.

As I found out, Annabeth was sadly right when she said that the king of Tartarus could unnecessarily prolong a meeting for hours when he had a bad day. Right now it was about which planet would get the rights on a newly discovered planet. It wasn´t that much of a deal actually. The planet was in the same solar system as Tartarus and therefore belongs to King Minos. But the Trade Union wanted for everyone to have access to the planets resources. Tartarus would still get about half of the mining rights, which was a very good offer by the way, but Minos refused to accept the terms.

It took them almost on hour to get the old king to sign the contract and I may have fallen asleep for a short time during the negotiation but luckily no one noticed. I got to say it was pretty boring but Annabeth seemed to enjoy the whole political stuff, besides Minos rant of course. She even came up with some pretty smart solutions which seemed to impress many of the kings and queens around them.

Overall the meeting was very peacefully but during the end I became a bit weary because I noticed that one guy about my age with blonde hair and a scar on his face starring at Annabeth. He narrowed his eyes though when he noticed me starring back at him but then he just grinned.

When the meeting ended I pointed shortly at him when he had his back turned and I whispered to Annabeth "Who is that guy?"

"Who? Oh yea that´s prince Luke Castellan his father was king Hermes of Caduceus." She replied.

"Was?"

Annabeth nodded "Yea was, he died many years ago and his uncle king Minos adopted him. But why do you ask?"

I decided it was better to first obverse that Luke guy a bit before I was going to tell her. Something about the way he moved remembered me of something but I wasn´t sure.

"Nothing… uh we should get ready for the ball though."

After we changed into more fancy clothes we went into a huge white building. Several guards were protecting the entrance who were eyeing me wearily when I walked past them. ´

In front of us was King Frederick who was talking to an old friend of him, Lord Apollo. Meanwhile Annabeth linked her arms with me and I took a moment to inhale her sweet scent.

 _Woah! Not again man!_ You´re just guarding her nothing more.

But it was just impossible to ignore the beauty that was standing next to me so I asked as casually as I could "Would you like to dance?"

I expected her to just laugh at me or something like that but she just took my hand and said "I thought you´d never ask."

With that she pulled me with her to the dancing floor which was already a bit crowded but we managed to find a spot and she laughed when I twirled her around. Then we started to sway in the rhythm of the music for a while and I was glad because I wasn´t that good at dancing. The experience of holding her like that was absolutely amazing and I couldn´t help but notice how our faces where inching towards each other. Annabeth had a look on her face that pretty much yelled: DO IT ARLEADY. Her eyes contained something that was different that all those times before, or maybe I was just too stupid to notice it. It was love and I was pretty sure that I looked the same right now.

 _Oh screw the rules!_

With that I leaned in and so did she but before our lips met we were interrupted by a male voice "Oh hey Annabeth!"

I groaned and was about to turn around to tell to back the fuck off before I made him but then I saw his face. It was Luke Castellan.

 **Alright and that is another chapter. Sorry it took me longer than usual. Normally I write down the core version of a chapter in about 2 hours and then about the same time for editing. This time I had to do it over a couple of days, because I couldn´t figure out where I should start and end. Now I´m pretty satisfied with the result though.**

 **And holly crap I just looked at my emails! Almost 1000 views, 24 subs and 11 favs and reviews. You guys (and girls) seem to really like the story. Well thanks for that!**

 **A short question do you want more fluff or less?**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _With that I leaned in and so did she but before our lips met we were interrupted by a male voice "Oh hey Annabeth!"_

 _I groaned and was about to turn around to tell to back the fuck off before I made him but then I saw his face. It was Luke Castellan._

Percy´s POV

Right now I wanted nothing more than to punch that guy in his stupid face but then I felt Annabeth holding my hand and I decided to just stare Luke down.

Surprisingly he didn´t even flinch but grinned at the two of us.

"Annabeth long time not seen!"

I felt her gripping my hand a bit more tightly and she replied coldly "Well that was definitely not my fault!"

I furrowed my brows at that.

 _So they knew each other? Why did she never tell me about it?_

Again Luke surprised me when he looked genuinely sorry and said "Yea I know! And I´m really sorry for what I have done to Thalia. I´ll never forgive myself for hurting her like that. B-But I´ve changed and I want to make things right again."

 _So it was about Thalia? I wonder what he had done to her._

She was a maid at the palace and a good friend of Annabeth but how did Luke ever met her?

Annabeth ripped me out of my thoughts when she snorted "Yea right and pigs fly."

With that she turned around and forced her way through the crowd and disappeared leaving me with Luke.

He sighed and then turned to me "So you must be Percy Jackson, Annabeth´s new guard right?"

I narrowed my eyes and my hand went to my belt where my lightsaber usually would be "How do you know about that?"

The prince shrugged "I don´t know. I guess I just like to keep myself informed about all the things around."

Then his expression turned serious "Alright, I know you don´t like me. But you have to listen to me now. Minos is planning something. I don´t know what exactly but I´m sure it will start today and the outcome won´t be nice."

 _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Well he looks a bit creepy I guess, but I don´t think he is really dangerous." I answered.

Luke shook his head "No! Listen! I know him since almost twenty years. Something bad will happen today! And I´m pretty sure that one of his targets is Annabeth."

My expression turned deadly serious when he said her name and I grabbed his collar "Listen carefully buddy, if you have any information that could get Annabeth in danger you better tell me right now!"

The prince yelped a bit when I pulled him slightly into the air but other than didn´t react.

"Geez chill! I just want to help." Luke said and I let him on the ground again.

Then he grabbed something from his pocket and put it in my hand and said "Go, find Annabeth and watch her carefully!"

After that he casually walked away. I wanted to follow him but then decided differently when I saw what he put in my hand. It was a lightsaber!

 _How the hell did he get that thing in here?_

Now I knew Luke was serious about the whole Minos thing. He wouldn´t have taken the risk getting caught with a weapon in here if he was not sure about that he would need it.

 _I have to find her!_

It took me only a couple minutes to find her sitting next to a small fountain in the garden. As I slowly approached her she said "I know you are here."

Despite the possible thread I smiled to myself, it simply amazed me how she knew that I was the one walking to her. But I shook that warm feeling of that was forming in my stomach and gripped her shoulder.

"We have to go."

She turned to me with a worried expression "Why?"

I took her hand and lead her towards the exit of the ball building and tried to explain "Luke told me that king Minos is planning some kind of attack and he said that you are one of the main targets."

She abruptly stopped and looked at me as if I had lost my mind "And you trusted him?"

"He also gave me this." I said and showed her the lightsaber and Annabeth´s eyes widened.

"We have to get my dad and get out of here!"

I shook my head "The king is already on our ship, I ordered Clarisse to sneak in here to get him as soon as Luke left."

The princess breathed out in relief with the knowledge that her father was save.

When we were almost at the exit I suddenly heard a barely perceptible sound and instinctively I drew my lightsaber. Just in time to block an incoming blaster shoot that was aimed for Annabeth.

Then there was a second shoot but now their hidden attacker aimed at him, obviously noticing that I was the bigger thread. But now I was not only ready to block but this time I also made out the shooter and deflected the attack back at him.

The unprepared assassin got hit square in the head and was dead immediately. Then I suddenly heard shots coming from the ball building.

 _It has already started!_

"Come on! We have to be fast!" I whisper-yelled at Annabeth who just got over her shock and chased after me.

"Where are we going? This is not the way to the exit!" she said when I turned left.

That was pretty easy to answer. As every good bodyguard would do, I checked the place before we got here for some alternative pathways and luckily there was one just ahead of us hidden behind some trees.

I broke the door with a kick of my foot and signaled her to follow me.

When we were halfway through the small passage I suddenly got a call on my holo-watch.

Before I could even look I knew it were bad news because I could clearly hear shooting in the background.

"Commander! Clarisse is speaking here! The king is save on his ship! However the whole thing is now surrounded by attackers! There is no way you´ll make it in here. Whole harbor is a battlefield-! We have to fly before they start to dismantle the whole spacecraft!"

I closed my eyes. This was really bad. But I had no choice "Clarisse get the king out of there! I´ll take Annabeth somewhere else! Just get the king back to Olympia and tell them that king Minos is behind all this!"

Clarisse looked confused "Minos but-"

A small explosion behind her interrupted her and with that the connection got canceled.

I swore and kicked the wall. But then decided that it was no use and tried to calm myself down and took a deep breath.

Our only possible option was now the seek shelter somewhere save. But where do you hide when you have no idea who is on your side and who not?

Then it hit me.

"Rachel…" I muttered to myself but Annabeth heard it.

"Who is Rachel?"

"A friend of mine." I answered not really sure how to tell her about my ex-girlfriend. We weren´t together for long, just a couple months maybe and we broke apart when I became part in the royal guard and she the oracle at Delphi.

We remained friends though and we called each other every few months and she was probably the only one on this planet we could trust right now.

 **Ha! How was that? I bet no one expected Luke to actually help them right? I promise this won´t be the last time he appears in this story.**

 **And yes I know that this chapter didn´t had much fluff in it. But I´m already on the next one which will focus more on the romance part. Anyway thanks for reading! Next chapter is going to come next week.**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Annabeth´s POV

Let me tell you something really important if you ever happen to find yourself on a battlefield. Don´t wear a dress.

After almost eight hours of dodging blaster shots and crazy dudes with lightsabers my formerly beautiful white dress was looking more like an old rack that was used to clean a mud hole. It was more brown than white now and ripped at places that would make me blush if we were in another situation. Honestly right now I was almost ready the just rip the stupid thing off and run around in my underwear which would at least give me more mobility.

But my dress wasn´t the reason why I wasn´t in a very good mood. It more because of everything that could have gone wrong this day went wrong.

First Luke interrupted our almost kiss, which made things really awkward between us and then Minos troops managed to invade the planet Delphi and now my feet hurt like hell after all the running.

Yea things were absolutely great right now.

Needlessly to say I was pretty glad when Percy announced that we would be resting for the day when we crossed on of the bigger parks of Delphi.

I sat down on the soft grass next to Percy in the shade of an old oak and starred at the sky in concern.

"What if they manage to find us?" I asked after a minute.

"They won´t."

I sighed, we both knew that it was very likely that they would get caught sooner or later.

"You should sleep for a while. Tomorrow we will have to get across the other half of the city." Percy suddenly said and I groaned at the thought of more walking. My feet killed me and the view that the have only crossed half of their distance wasn´t very encouraging. I was pretty glad though, that we managed to get a pair of shoes for me because it wasn´t possible to walk with the high heels I wore at the ball.

I yawned and felt Percy´s hand grip mine and then his soft breath as he said "Sleep now. Okay?"

I wanted to say no but I already felt my eyes closing. Then I laid down beside him and snuggled my head into his warm chest and fell asleep.

Jason´s POV

"FUCK!"

You could hear Quintus swearing all over the palace when he got the message of what happened at Delphi. I didn´t even knew half of the curses my commander yelled, which was kind of impressive.

"Do you think he´ll calm down eventually?" Piper said who stood next to me with a worried expression on her face.

I nodded "Yea give him a couple of minutes then he will shut orders all over the place."

But I knew how Quintus felt. He was in charge of the security around the royal family and we just got informed that Delphi got taken by force. Apparently a lot of politicians were missing at the moment and two of them where King Frederick and Princess Annabeth.

 _And also Percy._

Personally I was pretty sure that they were still alive. I mean we had some of our best fighters there and Percy always gets out of really bad situations.

I felt Piper grip my hand and despite the current circumstances I had to smile inwardly. We just got together a couple hours before when I confessed my undying love for her.

 _I know cheesy right?_

Well Piper apparently thought so too but she kissed me anyway so point for me.

Suddenly the curses that earlier came from the office stopped and I heard Quintus speaking with someone.

"-Yes your Majesty! We will be awaiting you at the landing place- No your Majesty. We haven´t heard anything from the princess- Of course your Majesty."

Then the door crashed open to reveal the commander of the royal guard with a hopeful grin on his face "The king managed to get out he is here in a couple of minutes!"

I fist pumped the air until I remembered what he said earlier "Isn´t the princess with him?"

Quintus grin immediately dropped.

"No. Apparently the Princess and Percy didn´t managed to get to the ship in time. They are probably hiding somewhere until it´s save again."

I nodded and looked at Piper who had a tear rolling down her cheek when she heard that her friend was still in the battle.

"Don´t worry Pipes. You know Percy and Annabeth. They are probably kicking some butt at Delphi right now." I said and whipped the tear away.

During their time at the royal school they got into a lot of trouble but always managed to get out somehow. I was pretty sure that they wouldn´t let their series tear apart.

Percy´s POV

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was lying on soft grass and that it was still dark. Then I felt some pressure on my chest and some blonde curls tickling my face and a barely audible sigh of content.

First I thought "Oh my god!"

But then I remembered what happened yesterday. Our almost kiss, Luke, the invasion…

 _Crap we have to get moving!_

I softly drove my fingers through her soft hair and shook her shoulder "Wake up Annabeth! We have to move before sunrise."

Her response was an unwilling groan before she fell asleep again.

I almost laughed at that but then I remembered our current situation and made a quick decision. I grabbed her at her waist and almost effortlessly pushed her in the air.

 _Wow she really is lightweight._

Her reflexes immediately kicked in and she caught herself before she fell over on the ground. Almost in the same motion she threw a glare at me.

"Don´t get me wrong I really liked that position but we gotta move." I told her with a smirk.

She blushed and mumbled something that sounded like "Ass."

My grin only widened and I decided to check the area first before we move on so we wouldn´t run into a trap. After a couple of minutes I decided it was save to move but when I got back where I told Annabeth to stay I found just a couple of soldiers who luckily didn´t noticed me before I could jump into hiding.

"Someone was here. There are footprints of bodies in the grass." I heard them say which made me breath in relief. Annabeth obviously managed to hide herself before they came here. The question was just where?

I got the answer just a couple seconds later when I heard one of the soldiers exclaim "Hey I think I found someone!"

 _Shit!_

Now I had to react fast. If they manage to take Annabeth there wasn´t much I could do. Maybe if I –

My thoughts got interrupted when I heard a silent blaster shot and someone screaming in pain before the voice died down.

"What the…" one enemy asked before he went down too. And then another.

I frowned and tried to make out the shooter and shortly after found the oddly familiar figure on top of a tree taking down one soldiers after the other with absolutely deadly precision.

But I knew that wasn´t enough. It were at least ten enemies and sooner or later they would return the fire.

 _Well the enemy´s enemy is my friend!_

With that thought I decided to help him and attacked the surprised squad from behind that in the meanwhile had taken cover behind some trees.

I got to say it wasn´t that much of a challenge. I just simply jumped out of a bush and decapitated the closest target shortly followed by another one. Meanwhile our "friend" had already eliminated three other guys leaving only two more left. The first one basically killed himself by shooting at me which I just redirected back at him and the last one surprisingly got knocked out by Annabeth who crawled out of her hideout with a branch in her hand.

After the fight was over I wearily watched as our helper jumped gracefully down from the tree. The figure wore a black/green camouflage battle suit, the blaster was strapped over his- no wait! As the shooter came closer I noticed that he was walking in a feminine kind of way. Then I also realized the long brown hair that was put together in a ponytail and the wide hips… That was definitely not a guy it was a girl!

"Who are you?" I asked. I was pretty sure that I knew her, people give away a lot about themselves just when they are walking.

The girl snorted and began to take her mask off "I´m a bit disappointed. Don´t you recognize an old friend?"

I knew that voice.

"Zoë?" I asked in disbelieve when she revealed her face.

 **Sorry it took me so long for this chapter. I barely had any time for writing this week because I was so busy at work. I probably upload every Sunday from now on, at the weekend I luckily have enough time.**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Annabeth´s POV

Yes the girl was pretty and yes maybe I inwardly flinched when Percy bear-hugged her. And yes I might accidentally had the urge to scratch her eyes out! But I was totally not jealous! Definitely not!

Alright maybe I was just a tiny little bit.

When they parted I inched a bit closer to Percy then it might have been necessary and whispered into his ear "Who is she?"

"Oh- uh yes this is…" Percy started but Zoë interrupted him.

"I´m Zoë Nightshade… and you must be Princess Annabeth Chase right?" she said and shook my hand with a friendly smile.

I raised my eyebrows and Percy added "We meet a couple years ago when I was still in training. She is one of Artemis´ hunters."

I almost let out a sigh of relief but managed to remain my expressionless face. The hunters of Artemis where a small group of elite fighters and consists of girls that swore an oath of maidenhood for their entire life. But if she was here where was the rest of the group?

"Then why aren´t you with the rest of the hunters?" I asked Zoë and her smile immediately got replaced by a sad look.

"We had an observation mission at the newly discovered planet in the same solar system that Tartarus is in. Very well payed you know? So we all went there and looked out for unusual events. The planet is pretty much just a rocky desert but after a couple of weeks our measurement devices found a pretty high amount of water particles in the air very close to a big mountain."

 _Wait water? I thought the planet doesn´t have any valuable resources besides iron?_ _At least that´s what Minos said…_

Zoë interrupted my thoughts "When we reached the mountain we found a lot of hidden holes in it. We later realized that it must have been airlocks because when we reached the end of one of the tunnels we found a huge factory in it. A weapon factory to be exact and you can guess who it belongs to."

I had a bad feeling about this and Percy nodded darkly "Minos!"

"Yes. Due to the restriction on their army after the last war, Tartarus wasn´t allowed to produce their own weapons anymore so they had to do that secretly. The rest of the trade union didn´t even knew that the planet existed until recently so it was the perfect place to equip their army to start an invasion." the huntress explained.

"But what happened to the rest of your group?"

Zoë kicked a branch and looked down to the ground "Captured by some of the guards there. I was the only one who made it out of there. That´s why I went here to warn the leaders of the other planets but I was too late… when I arrived the fight had already started."

Okay now I felt really bad for being jealous earlier. She had lost her friends in a stupid ambush and now she didn´t even knew if they were still alive or not.

Percy pat the sad huntress on her shoulder and said "Don´t worry I´m sure they are still alive."

"They are probably held captive somewhere near the factory." I added reassuringly. Okay normally being held captive isn´t that comforting but in that case it might be better than the other option.

Zoë nodded sadly and forced a smile.

"Alright let´s focus on what we need to do next – we need to leave Delphi as soon as possible before they manage to find us."

"Well we can´t use the ship I used to get here because that´s at the main landing area and that is highly guarded right now." Zoë said.

"Why don´t we just stick to the old plan? Maybe Rachel knows how to get off this planet." I threw in "If she lives here she is probably going to know more than we do right now."

When I mentioned Rachel I noticed how Zoë threw Percy a questioning look and he slightly flinched while trying to not look at me.

 _What was that all about? What is the history of Percy and that Rachel girl?_

Percy´s POV

It has now been three days since Zoë joined us and thankfully Annabeth and the huntress seemed to get along pretty well now. One half of me was glad that we were more people now because we weren´t as vulnerable as before but the other part was a bit disappointed that it was now very hard to talk with Annabeth alone. And I really wanted to sort things out with her about that almost-kiss.

We weren´t in a very great mood right now because just yesterday we found out that Rachel was also taken captive during the invasion and now we had to find another way to leave Delphi.

It also got more and more difficult to find food these days because of all the fighting that was going on. Most of the time we stole our food from some abandoned stores around the streets.

I was watching Annabeth´s blond curls from behind as we sat behind a half destroyed wall that used to belong to one of the buildings on a side street. Annabeth and I were now wearing a very similar attire as Zoë. Black clothes and a dark fabric to cover our faces.

Our plan to leave now was to capture a spaceship from the enemy and then head straight towards Olympia. Sounds simple right? Well it definitely wasn´t.

"Alright the soldiers are leaving the ship! I see one… now wait two guards at the entrance!" Zoë whispered.

"When the group is out of sight take them out! I try to get as close as I can and take control over the ship!" I told the huntress then I looked at Annabeth "You stay here with Zoë alright?"

The princess nodded and took my hand "Be careful."

With that I stood up and sneaked my way towards the ship that has landed on the streets just about five minutes ago.

When I was close enough I saw the two soldiers who were guarding the entrance falling to the ground.

 _As precise as always Zoë._

I found out that hardly anyone else was on the spacecraft right now. Just the pilots and another guard who had no chance against me and my lightsaber.

As I started the engines I saw some of the soldiers looking back and shouting orders. But they were too far away to get here in time because when I noticed that Annabeth and Zoë had entered I had already taken off.

With a sigh of relief Annabeth sat down next to me in the co-pilot seat "We did it!"

I grinned at her "Told you it would work"

"Yea, yea. You´re a genius." She replied with a hint of sarcasm but smiled anyway.

Then I smirked and said jokingly "I think after this I deserve a raise don´t you think?"

When I looked at her again her face was just inches from mine. I could feel her hot breath on my skin and I couldn´t help but notice a warm feeling spreading through my whole body.

"Hmm I think I know something better." She whispered and then she closed the small gap between us.

When we kissed everything else suddenly went far, far away from me. All problems seemed irrelevant at that moment. I pressed my body closer to her and put my arms behind her back. I could smell her sweat scent, her warm skin just everything. And it was amazing.

We only parted when I suddenly heard Zoë behind us laughing her ass off while trying to look a tiny bit disgusted.

I couldn´t help but join her laughter, Annabeth blushed and hid her face behind my chest.

It where moments like this that always made me realize for what I fought for.

 **Yea, yea I know that it took longer than usual but I really wanted this chapter to be as good as possible. I also suffered some kind of writer´s block the last week which is probably the main reason why it took me more than two weeks for the update.**

 **And before people start asking: No this is by far NOT the end of this story!**

 **But nevertheless I want to thank all of you guys (and girls of course) for the amazing support and for almost three thousand views on this story. You´re the best!**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Percy´s POV

When I woke up I felt a warm figure cuddled up to my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down a little bit and had to grin. Annabeth was still soundly asleep with her half body draped over mine.

Images from yesterday filled my mind – our escape from Delphi, the kiss and how we fell asleep on a couch in a small cozy room in the spaceship.

I lovingly kissed the top of her head and gently lifted her body off mine so I could get up. Unfortunately she had one of her arms slightly wrapped around her neck and the other around my waist which made it pretty much impossible to move her without waking her at the same time.

So I had two options: Either wake her up or stay right where I was with my beautiful girlfriend. I didn´t even thought twice about it and just draped on of my arms protectively over her shoulder and decided to just enjoy the moment and watch her for a while.

This also gave me a little time to think about what would probably happen when we reach Olympia and my mouth immediately went dry. The king would totally kick my but for falling for his daughter and probably tell me to back the hell off.

 _Of course he will! She is a god damn princess and I´m just her guard!_

I realized that those few hours on this spaceship would probably be the first and last time where we could be… well together. This hit me like meteor and I suddenly felt sick.

 _What have I done!_

I knew that I couldn´t just give her up and I was pretty sure she couldn´t either… No I would not give her up without a fight! With that in mind I sat down next to my sleeping girlfriend and gently stroked her cheek and kissed her on top of her head. The response was a soft sigh in content from her and then she inched a bit closer to me.

Smiling I wrapped my arms around her waist and decided to stay with her for a while longer.

About two hours later Zoë came in the room panting "We have a problem!" but when she saw us she covered her eyes and yelled "Aw common did I really have to see that?"

Annabeth gave me a confused look because she couldn´t really understand the huntress´ distress. We were actually just lying on the couch and making out… and yes we had our clothes on!

I shook my head "Oh grow up Zoë!"

The huntress apparently just realized that we were fully clothed and removed her hands from her eyes and her expression went back to the hurried one that she came in with and said "An Olympian battleship just contacted us. They think we are a small strike force from Minos and messaged me that we better explain before they blow this ship to bits."

I face palmed myself. How on earth had I forgot about that? Of course they would think we would be enemies if we were in one of their ships.

Fast as lightning I untangled myself from Annabeth, who yelped when she almost fell on the floor and then I ran coursing loudly into the control room. I jumped into the pilot seat and pressed the button to contact the battleship that was flying right next to us with half of their weapons aiming right at us.

Immediately a loud voice could be heard "This is your last warning! Identify yourselves and state your business here or we are forced to start counter measures!"

"Hello? Can you hear me? This is Percy Jacksons speaking, deputy commander of the royal guard!"

The captain of the ship was so shocked at first that he yelped "What the hell? What? I- I mean alright Commander! Hang on I call the ground control."

Then the connection got canceled and I exhaled in delight. Then I felt a pair of small hands roam over my shoulder and a warm breath on my cheek "So… I guess we won´t get blown up then?"

I grinned and turned my seat around while grabbing her waist and lifting her on my lap and kissing her cheek "At least not today."

King Frederick sat on a large brown chair and eyed Annabeth and me strangely and I felt a tad bit uncomfortable under his gaze. After we explained our whole "trip" to the king and some of his advisors, where I got praised into heaven for bringing the princess back, we went to this small room where he just starred at us. Zoë got currently questioned from Jason and Clarisse in another room.

Annabeth who sat next to me didn´t seem to be too comfortable either and bit her lip nervously. Finally the king sighed "Alright what´s up with the two of you? You have been acting strange since your arrival."

I managed to maintain my emotionless face but then I saw Annabeth smiling a bit and then she spilled the beans "We kinda got together now."

 _Alright I´m dead! I´m so fucking screwed!_

I thought he would kill me or something but then he just grinned "Well at least the journey wasn´t for nothing…"

Alright now I was really confused. _Why is he not yelling at me?_

Annabeth gave him one of her famous don´t-mess-with-me look and the King began to laugh "Just kidding I´m glad you finally got together, was about time if you ask me…"

"DAD!"

The king threw his hands up in defense and chuckled quietly.

I gave Annabeth a questioning look and she just patted my arm and then I realized something and I whispered a bit angry in her ear "You already talked to him didn´t you?"

"Mhm."

On the one part I was really happy that the king approved of our new relationship but on the other I was a bit pissed that she closed your mouth about this for so long.

Now Frederick clapped his hands "Alright now. I guess you two are pretty tired. Your rooms are already prepared."

Annabeth had a dreamy look on her face at the thought of a warm bed and I suddenly had some problems to focus on anything besides thinking of some earned sleep.

 **Alright, alright! It´s been a while since I updated last time. I actually have no idea why it took so long I guess I was a bit lazy. Sorry about that.**

 **I got so many pm´s about when the next chapter is going to come out while I was away, it was kind of intimidating.**

 **To answer around 70% of those questions: No I haven´t forgotten about the story and yes I will update it. I hope more frequently than with this chapter though :D**

 **Anyway this chapter is a bit shorter partly because I found it really hard to write it and I just wanted to get it over with.**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Annabeth´s POV

She grinned inwardly at her bigger opponent when she noticed that his feet where slightly too far away from each other. _With his heavy armor assisting in the leaver system it should be pretty easy to lift him off his feet._

Well at least that was she thought. But as Annabeth sprinted forward and sidestepped his grasp, her opponent suddenly turned around and she was thrown over his back when she tried to take him down.

She landed headfirst into the dirt and for a moment saw stars blinking around her eyes but she quickly shook her head and jumped up again. Just in time to dodge an attack that would have definitely put her out of the trainings circle.

Unfortunately she couldn´t evade the kick to her chest that send her flying a couple meters on the other side of the field. Annabeth groaned and tried to inhale deeply. If she didn´t wore her protection armor right now, that attack would have broken a couple ribs for sure. It would be still leaving a bruise though and with a short look around herself she also noticed that she was out of the circle, which meant she had lost.

 _Damn again!_

To be honest, she wasn´t really disappointed. Her opponent was at least two heads taller than her and had also years of fighting practice. Where she had her basic training and a short crash course from Percy just before the fight started.

Speaking of which. Her boyfriend stood a couple meters away from her grinning "Told you that you should have practiced on the dummy´s first."

"Smartass…" she grumbled but nevertheless took his hand who pulled her up.

Then a bit embarrassed Frank patted her on the shoulder "Sorry for that kick. I hope it didn´t hurt too much?"

She shook her head "No, no it´s fine. Glad I wore the armor though."

Frank rubbed his neck "Yea, still sorry!"

Percy put his arm around Annabeth and laughed "Don´t worry man, she´ll survive."

The giant just nodded and left them alone.

Now you might ask yourself, why is a princess trying to fight someone of her own guard? Well it all started about a week ago when they came back to Olympus.

After the events at Delphi she started to question the state of her body. Mainly because she was pretty much useless against Minos forces and either Percy or Zoë had to constantly save her ass.

So she asked Percy to show her how to use a lightsaber, which he refused to do.

 _"_ _Those things require years of practice before you can use them. Besides your father would kill me if he saw me teaching you."_

But after a couple of days he eventually gave in and promised her to teach her hand to hand combat. Without a lightsaber though but that was good enough for her.

And so it came to be that she got her ass whooped by one of her guards.

"So what did you do wrong there?" Percy asked her when they sat down on a stone bench.

 _Good question. Maybe because his arms are thicker than my waist? Or that I would need a leader to look him in the eye?_

She didn´t answer him, but Percy seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Yes he is much stronger and bigger than you. But that´s not why you lost. Think about what you have that he doesn´t."

She thought about it. Sure it wasn´t all about size. From the trainings session she had watched, Percy was also way smaller than Frank but nevertheless beat him.

 _Okay Annabeth, think. What are your advantages?_

And then it hit her "I might not be as strong as him but maybe a bit faster?"

Percy nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"That´s one thing yes. Although he makes that up with his longer range. But there is also one other thing that you can use on opponents like him…"

"I could surprise him with an unexpected move!" I completed his sentence.

He whipped a fake tear out of his eyes and muttered to himself "Ah they learn so fast."

I rolled my eyes and punched him on his shoulder.

"Hey it´s not nice to hit your all-knowing teacher!" he exclaimed in mock hurt and suddenly had an evil glint in his eyes "I think I got to teach you a lesson!"

And with that he suddenly scooped my up and carried me to washroom.

"Percyyyyy let me go!" I yelled and tried to get out of his grip.

Then my eyes widened when I realized what he was going to do when he moved towards the small swimming pool in the room.

"Oh god, I swear if you drop me there I´ll… OH GO… the last part was stopped when my head went under the cold water.

Spitting water I reappeared on the surface and glared at Percy who was almost crying from laughter.

"You… you… I´m gonna kill you for that!" I yelled and grabbed his arm. And with the he fell in the pool as well, right beside me.

When he suddenly tried to go upwards I pushed his head back into the water giving him something of his own medicine.

Unfortunately for me that only worked for a couple of seconds till he simply grabbed me around the waist and pushed us both upwards. After that there was a short time of silence and we just looked at each other noticing the position we were in and suddenly we both began to laugh. And then I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him deeply on the lips. To which he immediately responded by kissing me back with as much vigor and putting his hands on the small of my back.

After sometime, which was way too short if you ask me, we both drew back, breathing heavily after the intense make out session. We grinned at each other and I pressed the side of my face against his chest and breathed in his scent while he weaved his fingers through my hair lovingly.

It where those simple moments that always made me realize just how much I loved him.

Unbeknownst to us there was someone clothed completely in black, hidden in the back of the room watching us.

Luke´s POV

"Are you sure Minos?" a deep manly voice asked.

"Yes my lord. One of my spies just notified me that the princess just made it back to Olympia a couple days ago." replied the king of Tartarus.

Luke was currently hiding behind the door and peeking into the room at the door lock. He couldn´t see who his uncle was talking to but he was relieved to know that Annabeth had made it back to her planet.

"Hmm… that complicates the plan a bit..."

"But we still have some of the others captured…"

"No! Not enough. Most of those who stayed at the party where killed by your incompetent soldiers. And those we still have won´t bother them!" yelled the man sounding pretty angry now But luckily we still have our backup plan. Just see that this one doesn´t get messed up again!

Minos bowed and said "Yes my lord. I will personally visit the factory and double check the preparations for the attack!"

"Good. Now do you think your nephew will do the job right?"

"Yea, about that… I´m not entirely sure if he will agree." Answered Minos a bit nervous.

The voice laughed "If he does is not up to him. If he refuses we will make him. Don´t worry he will marry Annabeth Chase, if he wants to or not!"

 **And there it is!** **Chapter 10 is finally out!**

 **Took me long enough sorry about that by the way!**

 **Anyway I hoped you liked it. Leave a review and don´t forget to eat your vegetables!**

 **-Inverted Logic**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, well! Took me some time but here is the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 11**

Percy´s POV

"Remind me again, why do I have to do this?" Annabeth groaned annoyed when we arrived in front of the large double doors that led right from the palace to the big market place of Olympia. You could hear the huge mass of people that crowded on the place even through those thick walls.

I took her left hand in mine and rubbed it reassuringly "I know that you don´t like those kind of event love. But you know that it´s important that the people can see your return with their own eyes. I mean they thought they had lost their princess for the past three weeks now. It will comfort them if they can actually see you again."

In reality I probably hated the idea of the king even more than Annabeth did. It was pretty dangerous for her to walk straight through a huge mass of people, with only eight guards and a plasma shield protecting her. Sure those safety measures would block most ranged projectiles but a big explosive? No chance. I had very persistently tried to convince the king to cancel the trip outside but Frederick was adamant that the people needed to see that the princess of Olympia was alive.

The walk outside would take four minutes, from the palace in a circle around the marketplace and then back inside. Four minutes too many for him.

Annabeth looked at our intertwined hands and suddenly she smiled at me and shortly pecked me on the lips. Then she said "You know I´m looking forward too when we can finally announce our relationship publically…"

This time I had to groan because I was pretty sure that the higher officials wouldn´t really find the idea amusing that a member of the royal guard was dating the princess of Olympia.

"They´re gonna rip me apart!"

My girlfriend chuckled "I´m pretty sure that the people will love you. Especially because you´re not some stuck up aristocrat but… well normal."

"I was talking about the members of the ministry and your father´s advisors."

"Don´t worry about them. You´re the deputy commander of the royal guard that is already a high rank if you ask me."

Now that I thought about it, she was probably right. Still I was pretty glad that her father insisted that our relationship stayed a secret for now.

My thoughts were interrupted when the massive door opened a slight bit and one of my fellow guards, Mason, entered and said "Sir, the security checks outside are done. Can we start?"

I nodded confidently "Yes. You can open the main door now."

To be honest I didn´t felt confident at all. There were so many things that could go wrong here…

Apparently Annabeth saw my worried face and grinned smugly at me "Looks like I´m not the only one who doesn´t like this."

 _God I hate it when she grins like that!_

"Let´s just get this over with!" I sighed and started to walk through the doors with Annabeth right at my side, my hand rested firmly on my lightsaber.

Immediately we were greeted by loud cheers from the people that had gathered around the market place. I put on my best don´t-mess-with-me-face and let my eyes wander through the area around us. Some other members of the guard where walking on each side of us, but far away enough so they wouldn´t immediately be spotted by civilians or potential assassins.

When we were reaching the end of our tour and I was almost relaxed again, I suddenly heard it. The all too well known sound of a blaster firing one of his energy beams.

I barely managed to push Annabeth out of the way before it would have hit her. Instead it just slightly graced my shoulder, while most of the impact got absorbed by my armor.

Swearing loudly I pulled out my lightsaber and stood protectively in front of the princess, ready to block the next shot. That´s when also the people around them started to realize what just happened and started in panic to flee from the place. Which sadly just made my job harder because with all the screaming I wouldn´t be able to hear the blaster firing.

Luckily Jason who had just arrived was able to see the next blast and deflected it with his on lightsaber.

"The shooter is behind you Perce!" he yelled but was proofed wrong when the next shot came from the exact other side, which I managed to deflect.

"We have to get her out of here! Let´s retreat back to the palace!" I commanded while I hid Annabeth behind my back.

"Why the hell are those shields not working?" another guard asked, swearing when a shot graced his left arm.

 _Good question. If I get out of this whole mess someone is going to pay a hefty price!_

Annabeth shook me out of my thoughts when she grabbed my arm "We´ll never make it back inside the palace!"

Unfortunately she was right. The guards where barely managing to block the incoming attacks and sooner or later we would all get tired of it and eliminated. I let my eyes wander over the whole place, desperately trying to find a suiting hiding place and managed to find a small path that went right between two houses.

"In there!" I yelled, deflecting another shot that ignited a small wooden fence.

It turned out that the pathway was indeed much easier to defend because the high walls blocked off the shooters sights. But I knew it was very risky to stay here. One would just need to climb one of the houses and throw down a plasma grenade and we would be all dead.

"Percy, we need to move before we get surrounded!" said Clarisse eying the roofs of the buildings.

Suddenly Ethan announced "Sir, I think I found a good spot to hide! This door here is open!"

I turned around and noticed a small door that led into one of the houses.

"Better than nothing…" I mumbled and stepped inside the dark room and after looking around a bit yelled "I guess it´s save! Everybody come in!"

As the other guards and Annabeth huddled inside my thoughts drifted off to the shield that was supposed to protect us from the shooters. There were just two possibilities. The shield was defect which was highly unlikely because it not just checked but double if not triple checked. Heck even I had paid the shield generator a deep control view. The other option would be that somebody has manipulated the generator just before our walk through the market had started. Which made me kind of sick considering that only one of my fellow guards could have done that. And that meant that I had an imposter in my team. Most likely the guy who made the last check…

"Hey Clarisse!" I whispered to my second in command.

She turned around to me and squinted her eyes "What is it?"

 _Maybe I shouldn´t ask her… what if she is the traitor?_

Angry at myself I shook my head. I´ve known Clarisse for many years, we weren´t exactly best friends but she was absolutely loyal to the king. I could trust her.

"Who was the last guy that checked the shield generator?" I muttered to her.

She frowned and thought for a while and before realization was written in her face "Ethan Nakamura came to me when the walk was announced to us if he could do it. I saw no reason to not let him so… you think he manipulated the generator?"

I had a dark look in my face and nodded. Then I suddenly noticed something, wasn´t Nakamura who found this supposedly save area?

"Oh crap!" I yelled before I noticed a small projectile moving at me and I tried to sidestep it but the plasma beam still managed to hit me in the stomach and knocking me to the ground. My left hand wandered over my wound which was bleeding profusely and I noticed that my vision slowly began to fade. I tried to fight the unconsciousness but to no avail.

The last thing I heard was Annabeth screaming in terror before my eyes closed.

Annabeth´s POV

I awoke in a small but fancy chamber and immediately noticed that my right foot was chained to the bed I was lying in. A small lamp on the side of the bed provided a little bit of light, just enough so I could make out everything. Everything looked kind of expensive but also a tad bit cold.

 _Okay time to get up!_

A jolt of electricity ran through my whole body when I tried to move the leg, making me groan in pain.

 _So I am a prisoner now?_ _But by whom?_

My silent question was answered about two minutes later when a guy, about 25 years old entered the room and I couldn´t help but find the face oddly familiar. And then my eyes widened, I knew him, he was a member of the royal guard.

"So you are awake now? Good then let´s play a game, shall we?" he snarled and grinned at me sadistically.

 **Alright that was chapter… holy crap I lost count! Next chapter I coming a lot sooner now that I have more time again. I hope you guys liked it. Because I really enjoyed writing this one.**

 **I also hope you don´t kill me for kidnapping Annabeth here, but I thought the story could use some thrill again and I really wanted to write a cliffhanger again ;D**

 **What do you think will happen next? Did you liked it? Hated it? Write a review about it and share the story with your friends!**

 **-Inverted Logic**


End file.
